Alfred's Halloween Party
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano go to Alfred's Halloween party, but while trick or treating, Feliciano does something, that makes ludwig go a tad wild. rated K for romano's mouth and suggestions.


Feliciano bounded down the stairs, in a blue and white school girl outfit which showed the chest, and adorned a mini skirt, making the larger german blush, and behind Feliciano came his older brother Lovino, dressed in a suit, a fedora hat and a real gun in hand, to which Antonio grabbed, and checked for any real bullets. "Stupid tomato bastard! Even if real bullets were in it, the safety locks on! Idiota."

Ludwig was going as a Military man, as he was a member of the ROTC program at school, and Antonio was clad in a Matador outfit. They climbed into the car, and were off, heading to Alfred's house for the Halloween party, which no one was really looking forward to. According to Alfred's invitation, he was going all out, saying that they were trick or treating, as well asgoing through his haunted house first, hence why it was the middle of the day when they were all leaving. According to alfred, his friend tony was going to stay behind, tend to the Haunted house, and give out treats at the very end, coming from the man who can't even watch a horror movie no matter how childish it is, and be scared to death. They arrived five minutes later, parked and got out of the car, and were amazed at the way the house looked.

Fake weapons of sorts here and there, lights flashing in the windows, cobwebs, bodies all over the front lawn and the lights, and fog added an eerie feeling to it all as well. they walked into the backyard, finding coffins, tombstones set up like a graveyard right up front, leaving enough room for a walkway path, jack-o-lanterns lining the path along the way to both the party, and the back door of the house. They group could definitely say, america had outdone himself this year. Said American was walking his way over to them, wearing a cowboy outfit, "Hey dudes! Glad you could make it! Isn't this party awesome? I totally knew it would be!"  
>"I must say, you did a very good job."<br>"Ve~ everything looks great!"  
>"I've seen better bastard."<br>"Lovi be nice. Everything is wonderful." Lovino pouted and Alfred beamed.  
>"I'm gonna go see what Artie's up to. you guys have fun!" and he turned, heading towards the british man who was wearing a toga like mini dress, with a wand, wings and a halo above his head, nothing to support it which confused the group, but brushed it off. They headed towards Ludwig's brother gilbert, his best friend and his boyfriend. Gilbert was clad in white and black, shield and sword, a black Nazi like cross on his chest, and a white cape. Francis, much to everyone's disturbance, was a french maid. Matthew was clad in red and white, gold buttons and adorned a black hat with red ribbon around the hat. Gilbert exclaimed that Mattie was a Mountie, to which he added, that later he'd mount his five meters, making Ludwig usher everyone towards the food table, away from his brother's comments, only receiving insults from Lovino for touching his shoulder. They were behind the Scandinavians. Berwald was in the very front who was dressed as a viking, following behind was Tino, who was wearing his christmas costume, much to the amusement of everyone at the party, until Ludwig looked down and saw that it wasn't his normal christmas costume, but a more feminine version. At that, Ludwig had an image of Feliciano in the outfit, making him turn a slight red which caught the Danish man's attention.<p>

"Hey, Ludwig, you okay? Your face is all red."  
>"Yes, Vincent, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though." he looked at the danish, and saw that he was in his normal clothes, with an axe and blood on it. "May i ask what you are for Halloween?" Feliciano and the rest went around them, The smaller italian not going to far ahead, and going very slow so he wouldn't get too far from Ludwig.<br>"Oh, I'm dressed as my Father when he was fighting. Of course, this is my axe, so i could do whatever, but i threw my dad's clothes on, and there we go."  
>"Ahh... I see. CLever, it's an interesting Halloween costume." the Danish nodded, and then pulled someone closer, which looked to be a puffin.<br>"Ari! don't be shy, talk to the German!" The icelandish man peeked up, with a blank look on his face, with a hint of a 'Help me!' look on his face.  
>"I'm sorry, but Feliciano is straying a bit too far for my liking, i better go with him. I will see you two later tonight." and with that he politely went around, passing The Norwegian man, who was in his normal outfit as well.<p>

The four stood, conversing a little bit, until Antonio and Lovino went to talk with Linda, who was dressed up as cat girl. Ludwig and Feliciano were then approached by a short person clad in all black, and Heracles, who had cat ears and a cat tail, with whiskers drawn on his face. "Kon'nichiwa Feliciano, Ludwig."  
>"Ve~ Kiku is that you?"<br>"Hai. I am a Samurai this year."  
>"Heracles," Ludwig began, "I take it you are a cat this year?"<br>"Yes... just for... Kiku... though..." the german nodded, and Feliciano awed at the cuteness.  
>"Yao came with us, and Ivan." He pointed to his left to a giant Panda, and Yao, who was clad in a blue sweatshirt and khaki's, his hair done up with pins as it was that short now. They nodded, and began to catch up, as the greek man was falling asleep standing up.<p>

A few hours passed, and it was beginning to sunset. By then Roderich and Elizavetta arrived, Roderich as a Demon docter and Eliza as his demon nurse. everyone got their amusement at Katerina's bunny costume, Ivan got scared at Natalya's maid costume. Toris, Feliks and Raivis arrived in a pink school girl outfit, with Eduard, who was apparently geek squad, which became funny when Alfred asked him to take a look at his computer real fast, thinking he was the actual geek squad he had called. the last one's of the party, were Gupta, who dressed as a Pharoah and Sadiq, who claimed to be the Ottoman Empire.

It was finally five, and Alfred said that it was time for them to see how his haunted house was, as he began to light the candles in the jack-o-lantern. Once everyone had gone through, amused, and came out, it was time to trick or treat. Feliciano was so excited, and ran up to every house, but then forced by Ludwig to wait for everyone else to finish at the house, and move onto the next. After a half hour of walking around, and going from house to house, the small italian finally cried out in frustration, to the shock of everyone, and he put his hands up his skirt, and pulled down his underwear, throwing them in his bag. "Now they can't fall down constantly anymore." the italian exclaimed happily, as he bounded up to the door. The only one's this actually affected were Ludwig, Francis, Arthur and Roderich. Arthur and roderich muttered about inappropriateness, Francis had a look like he'd jump the small italian, and Ludwig's face turned red at what he had done, as a few thoughts raced through his mind. A few more houses, and the skirt had raised slightly, much to the italians obliviousness, and Antonio and Lovino had dissappeared from the group. Ludwig wasn't sure how much more he could take. Francis was eyeing him, His butt was hanging out from the bottom, and He had many thoughts running through his mind.

After they had reached another half hour of trick or treating, He couldn't take it no more, and attempted to fake a sickness. "Feliciano... I'm... not feeling well. Perhaps we should go home, so it doesn't get worse." the italian came bouncing over, "Do you have a fever?" he asked, placing a hand to his forehead, to which the german backed away, "no, I just have... a... stomach ache. that's it. Come on, let's go."  
>"What about Fratello and Antonio?"<br>"no problem, little bro, I'll take them home." Gil intervened, smirking, knowing what his brother was up to. Evan Francis and a few others were smirking, knowing very well where it was going. Ludwig nodded, "Danke Bruder."  
>"Bitte." and with that, he raced the italian home.<p>

* * *

><p>okay... so... yea i'm half mean. i do intend to finish in another fanfic... just to keep this more... T... It'll have the same title as this fanfic, except it'll be titled Part two, so you know what to look for lol it'll have Spamano and Gerita in it as a forewarning. Oh! and let me know, if everyone wants a virtual video of Alfred's supposed Haunted House, let me know and i'll do it. i would have gone into more detail about it, but i couldn't really describe it without having it actually built, so i decided to skip it. bad enough this is up day after halloween and all most five am to boot... so sorry for late update. hope you enjoyed ^_^<p>

oh and translations:

Idiota= Italian for idiot  
>Kon'nichiwa= Japanese for Hello<br>Danke= German for thank you  
>Bitte= German for you're Welcome<p>

Name's and reasons for them even if one wasn't mentioned...

Belgium= Linda because it was along the lines of tender, gentle beautiful etc.  
>Denmark= vincent because it basically meant "to conquer" and i could see Denmark's name meaning to conquer<br>Norway= Halvard because it means roughly Rock Guardian. it was about as close to a magial defense name i thought i was getting  
>Iceland= Ari because that is his name technically so... yea...<p>

and now for everyone and their costumes:

Ludwig: Military  
>Feli: School girl<br>Lovi: Mafia guy  
>Tonio: Matador<br>Alfred: Cowboy  
>Arthur: Brittania<br>Francis: French maid  
>Berwald: Viking<br>Ivan: panda  
>Kiku: samurai<br>Yao: Jackie Chan  
>Gil: Teutonic Knight<br>Heracles: Cat  
>Tino: Santa<br>Toris: School girl in pink  
>Feliks: School girl in pink<br>Natalya: maid  
>Katerina: Bunny<br>Roderich: Demon docter  
>Elizabeta: Demon nurse<br>Linda: Cat girl  
>Vincent: (just put fake blood on his axe)<br>Matthew: Mountie  
>Ari: puffin<br>Halvard: as is called sailor  
>Gupta: Pharoah<br>Sadiq: ottoman empire  
>Raivis: School girl in pink<br>Eduard: Geek squad

and thanks go to my gf who is known as Ferdinanda Weillschmidt on here ^_^ she helped me a bit with this fanfic, so credit goes to her as well.


End file.
